


The Jedi Order is Doing Great, Thanks for Asking

by mrv3000



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Humor, Inspired by Fanart, Jedi Finn (Star Wars), Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Not to be taken seriously, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, poe has it at the moment, the trio share a brain cell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrv3000/pseuds/mrv3000
Summary: “So you know how we’ve been putting the Jedi symbol on things?” Rey asked him.Poe had no idea what they’d been using to make and imprint the logo, but Finn and Rey had becomeveryenthusiastic about throwing it on absolutely everything. One morning he’d even found several symbols in his personal ‘fresher. He really,reallyhoped he hadn’t noticed the additions the night before, rather than certain people traipsing into his space while he was sleeping in some sort of logo-stamping frenzy.“I’m vaguely aware of it,” Poe replied while scratching at the Jedi patch on the sleeve of his jacket.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	The Jedi Order is Doing Great, Thanks for Asking

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic came to me after seeing [this fanart of Finn.](https://sheep-in-clouds.tumblr.com/post/634517487693824000/the-force-works-in-mysterious-ways-and-after-years) The fanart is gorgeous and deserves a gorgeous fic. This is not that fic. This is complete nonsense because that's how my brain works.

Poe was fairly content with his post-Resistance life. Sure he never could have possibly guessed he’d be on the Welcome Committee for Force sensitives, but it was actually rewarding in its own way. He liked to think that the General would have approved, given her own Force sensitivity. And the occasional run-in with First Order remnants gave him that lovely shot of adrenaline that kept things from getting too sedate.

Rey and Finn were nowhere near ready to have a physical Jedi academy, but they could send out their comm frequencies and give out datapads with helpful tips. Since more and more reports of Force sensitive beings were popping up, they’d recruited a fair number of people who could meet with Force sensitives all across the galaxy, providing them with Jedi information. Poe liked to call it the “So You or Your Loved One Can Move Things With Your Mind Gift Basket.”

Poe was returning from one such trip where a Gift Basket was given to a sweet Rodian kid and her concerned parents. He’d just landed at one of the former Resistance bases now known as Camp Jedi (at least that was Poe’s name for it), when BB-8 zoomed into the hanger at full speed.

[REY. FINN. DANGER. HELP.]

The droid then spun around and sped off. Poe broke into a run, his panicked mind thinking of all different scenarios. Hostiles in their headquarters? Some sort of toxic leak? Wild animals? Hostile toxic animals?

His boots thudded against the corridor floor of the personal quarters wing, speeding past several doors. He could see BB-8 rolling back and forth in Finn’s doorway, and Poe thought he heard...loud shushing?

Any thoughts of possible shushing went out the window when he skidded to a stop and saw Rey with her lightsaber _pointed at Finn’s head_.

“HOLY KRIFF, WHAT’S HAPPENING?!”

“Uh,” Finn called out from his chair, his eyes darting towards Poe. “Maybe don’t shout while we’re doing this?”

Yelling while Rey was holding the blade of her lightsaber _extremely_ close to Finn’s head was possibly not the smartest thing to do. Fortunately she didn’t even flinch, her tongue poked out in concentration.

Poe quickly nudged BB-8 aside and edged into the room. “Whaaat’s going on here, gang?”

Rey deactivated her lightsaber, to which Poe slumped against the wall and willed his heart to stop racing. Give him ex-First Order flunkies _any_ day.

“What’s going on is I’m completely psyched out now. I don’t think I can do it,” she replied.

“Sure you can!” Finn countered her.

“What if there’s scarring?” she asked him.

_Scarring?!_

Finn grabbed Rey’s hand. “But...you wouldn’t let that happen, right? Since you’re using the Force, right?”

Rey bit her lip.

“Rey? You’re not telling me quick enough that it wouldn’t happen.”

“Well…”

Poe scrubbed his face, looking between the two of them. “Let’s try again. What’s going on?”

“So you know how we’ve been putting the Jedi symbol on things?” Rey asked him.

Poe had no idea what they’d been using to make and imprint the logo, but Finn and Rey had become _very_ enthusiastic about throwing it on absolutely everything. One morning he’d even found several symbols in his personal ‘fresher. He really, _really_ hoped he hadn’t noticed the additions the night before, rather than certain people traipsing into his space while he was sleeping in some sort of logo-stamping frenzy.

“I’m vaguely aware of it,” Poe replied while scratching at the Jedi patch on the sleeve of his jacket. 

“Okay, picture this,” Finn said with a grin. “The symbol, but actually on me! In my hair!”

Poe closed his eyes and shook his head. “So you’re trying to etch it? With a lightsaber?”

“There is no ‘try’,” the pair said in freaky unison, which Poe preferred to ignore.

He opened his eyes to peer at Finn as he pictured him with the symbol in his hair. “I’m not going to lie,” he admitted almost reluctantly. “That would look pretty awesome.” Finn and Rey nodded enthusiastically at him. “But why in the _hells_ didn’t you just use a barber droid?”

Finn replied with “Authenticity,” at the same time Rey asked, “Barber droid?”

Poe shared a look with BB-8, whose head dome swung up to him as if to say “do you see what I’m dealing with?”

“Wait, what?” Finn blinked at her. “You know what a barber droid is, right? You’re just joking.”

“Yeah, it’s a droid...that definitely exists.”

“Rey, how...?” Poe started to ask, but the overwhelming confusion made his brain stutter and start over. “Your hair isn’t trailing down your back. So how do you not know about barber droids?”

“I’ve always sliced it off with a blade. But my lightsaber works even better,” she said, a pleased expression directed towards the hilt in her hand.

Finn stared at Rey. “That’s… Huh. Okay. That’s new information. When you got out your lightsaber I thought you were going for some kind of Force-related tribute.”

“Not...really? But we still can if you want! Maybe I should practice on something first though. Think a tooka would hold still?”

“Uh...no. Nope, no. _No._ You know what? I’m good with a barber droid.”

“If you’re sure.”

Finn nodded vigorously.

“All right. It’s your hair,” Rey replied, a mixture of disappointment and relief showing on her face while clipping her lightsaber onto her belt.

Finn mouthed a silent but emphatic “THANK YOU” to Poe.

“There are droids that do tattoos too. I _need_ you both to know that,” Poe insisted.

Rey and Finn shared a look that Poe did not like _at all_. He wasn’t sure if he just made things better or worse by bringing that up. Maybe he should stick around the base for a while for his own peace of mind.

“Oh! _Poe_! You’re here!” Finn announced the obvious, to which BB-8 softly booped about Finn possibly having a GoTo error.

“Yes,” Poe drawled, eyebrow raised. “I am.”

Finn gave Rey the most unsubtle of head nods towards Poe. She frowned back at him.

The Jedi in training kicked at her leg and mumbled something, to which she gave a “Hey!” and kicked him back.

Finn gave up trying to be subtle. “We were going to talk to him? That _thing_ that’s about _Poe_? _You know._ ”

“OH! Right!” Rey turned her attention to him. “Poe, you’re a great guy.”

“Uh. Thanks?”

Rey continued. “Really great! You’ve got a good head on your shoulders, and most times you make pretty good decisions. I mean, not all the time, but no one’s perfect. But you’re doing all this stuff to help build the Jedi Order, which is brilliant! Also when you mutiny it’s for really good reasons!”

Poe’s eyes narrowed. “Is this some kind of performance review?”

“What Rey is trying to say is we’d like to ask you something, and we’re really hoping you’ll say yes.”

His eyes narrowed even further. “I’m not lightsaber-ing Jedi logos into inanimate objects.” He shot a look towards Finn’s head. “Or animate ones.”

“But would you be opposed to doing other Jedi things?” Rey asked.

Poe was fairly content with his post-Resistance life. Sure he never could have possibly guessed he’d wind up as the very first non-Force sensitive on the Jedi High Council (currently made up of a total of three people), but it was actually rewarding in its own way. And while he didn’t have a lightsaber, the Jedi branded slippers were really very comfy.


End file.
